


the night of mysterious mistakes

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha Peter, Alpha Steve Rogers, Caring Peter, Chapter 2 tags, Dorks in Love, Heat Sex, Insecure Wade, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Wade, Slightly Insecure Peter, knot fucking, omega in heat, submissive wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: Omega Wade is masquerading as a alpha in his professional life but a night of selfishness triggers a chain of events that ends up with Peter in his kitchen making him food, and a new cuddle buddy to boot





	1. Chapter 1

As an omega’s life goes, Wade’s had a pretty shitty one. From presenting early to getting cancer and dropping his fertility rates which is something he's not quite ashamed of but for all the bravado and snark he puts up there was nothing he wanted more than to be loved by an alpha. and be able to have children with the alpha he loved. Especially after Weapon X; not only did it make his Heats absolutely unbearable but it also made him undesirable as an Omega. Who in their right mind would want an Omega who looked like Wade? With as many issues as him? He knew it was his size and the fact that he easily passes as an alpha that made his… the line of work that much easier. Wade Wilson didn’t have much in life but living in New York has earned him something he never thought he would have again. Companionship. Not only did he have a friend in Peter Parker, but he had branched out to even consider Clint a friend. Hell, most of the Avengers he could consider friends. They respected him now, treated him as their equal. Now if somehow he was revealed as this omega, this broken omega, he wasn’t so sure about that. But of course since the universe hares Deadpool with everything it has he gets to find out.

~~~~~~

“WAAADDEEE” Peter screeched as he saw the other man perched on top of the roof of some old building, and swung to move next to him “Whatcha thinking about?”

[dick]

{well, yes. but no yellow}

 

“Shut up you two” then “Spidey, I'm supposed to be the annoying one.”   But he can’t deny the warmth that filled him as he saw the true happiness in the other’s eyes from just being near him.

 

“Well, I was kind of thinking that since my round is over we should go back to my place and play some shitty game or whatever. I’m lonely and I know you don’t want to be alone all the time and since the A team isn’t here you ain’t doing anything else.” SpiderMan joked as he sat down next to the merc “But seriously though it’s up to you”

 

Deadpool really wanted to, but he knew his heat was due in the next few days. Hell he had no clue how Peter didn’t smell it on him now. But being surrounded by Peter’s scent? The possibility of whining about being cold and getting one of the younger alpha’s blankets? He knew it was a bad idea but for once he wanted to afford himself a small amount of comfort before his time of sexual hell started.

 

[youuuure gonna regret thissss]

  
“Y- yeah”  He shook his head as concern crossed the other’s features “boxes being jackasses”

{hey! Don’t blame us!}

 

“Meh. maybe some shitty food and bro time will shut them up.”  
  
[hah. Bro time]

 

“Sure, let's go!” Wade stood up, pulling the Alpha with him.

 

~~~~

 

As they sprawled out, controllers in their hands Wade smirked _yep this was just what I needed_  “Peeetteeyyy” he whined.

 

“Don’t whine just because I’m winning you, big baby.”

 

“I'm coollddd”  
  
“No, you’re not. It’s like eighty degrees in here. You just want my blanket. And you know I’ll always let you use it.” Peter sighed, pausing and standing up “Good grief Wade are you using me to escape your omega or something? You smell like someone who lives in a brothel”

 

I - uh” But Peter had already walked out. _Fuck. I gotta leave now. If he can smell it, it’s gonna be here soon_

 

Wade hurriedly stood up and made it to the door and Peter turned the corner just as the door shut. “Wade?” He asked, confused. Taking a deep breath he smelled the omega scent again but he didn’t smell anyone but Wade.  “The fuck?” The younger alpha was thoroughly confused but still worried about the other man so he pulled on his shoes and ran out the door, tracking the smell.  

As he neared the block that the mercenary’s apartment was on, he realized he must have run home. Taking the time to glance around, he ran to the alley and climbed the wall to Wade’s apartment. Knockin on his bedroom window he saw the other was clearly in there, and completely hidden by the blanket, so he did what any reasonable guy who was worried about his bro would do. Kicking in the window he slid in feet first and gasped, as the smell of slick and heat washed over him. “Wade?” Peter asked softly as he sniffed, arousal beginning to take hold. “Wade are you okay?”  
  
“No! What does it look like? I'm a fucking Omega! I have slick pouring over me and a dildo shoved in my ass.!” Wade tried to growl out but the smell of an alpha. An _aroused_  alpha had him whimpering.

 

“Look. Do you want me to make you some food? Get you anything? I don’t know if you had time to prepare…” The younger trailed off as it dawned on him. “Oh shit. Wade, did I set your heat off?”

 

“No…. It was due for any day but when you offered to hang out I couldn’t turn you down. Look Please forget this. It’s not like I'm even a good omega anyway.” Wade ground out as he worked the toy inside of him.

 

“Okay, I admit this wasn’t the most ideal way to find out you’re omega but who the fuck cares? And why didn’t you hire a heat service? I know you have the money.” Peter asked, slowly moving closer to the door to the rest of the apartment.

 

“No one could keep a hard on looking at this ugly mug. Hell, even if they could I’m a pretty fucked up omega. My personality isn’t gonna just fucking disappear just because I’d finally have an alpha. And trust me, no alpha can deal with me.”

 

“Okay so. Uh..” Peter trailed off, the sounds of Deadpool’s small hiccups of pleasure- or is it pain- distracting him “Uh Wade I am gonna just go to the kitchen and make you some food. If you don’t have what I need, I’ll go get it but I promise I’ll be back. I’m not gonna even offer what I’m thinking right now because you are in no condition to think until this wave is over and you’re at least a bit coherent”  and he stepped through and closed the door behind him to just sad against the wall and sigh _What did I get myself into?_

 

“Fuuuuccckkk” Wade whimpered to himself after Peter ran out on him.

[ see? Not even Peter wants you.and once he tells the Avengers, You’re gonna be the psycho outcast again]

{And you can’t even say anything because you did this. You let him know you’re an omega.}

 

Wade just groaned as another bout of slick poured out of him, and he worked the toy until the wave finally lessened enough for him to have a coherent thought. Which immediately turned to panic. There was an alpha in his home. A super strong, alpha that was his best friend.  Sighing, he pulled on a hoodie and sweatpants, to cover up just that little bit more and walked towards the kitchen he could hear Peter inside of.  “So uh… Hi..” He trailed off hopping up on the counter.

 

“Hey, Wade! Are you feeling better? Can you eat? I made you some stuff to eat..” He shook his head “No. No awkwardness. You’re an omega, so what? You’re still the asshole we all know and love. But I do have to ask, why no suppressants?”

 

 _This is what he cares about?_ “Uh. they don’t work on me. I have like really really bad heats due to the experiments. They don’t work. So I just deal with them”

 

“Shit dude. Wait. you wanted my blanket for the scent didn’t you?” Peter asked slowly, scooping the mixture onto a plate. “You wanted an alpha’s scent you help you.”

 

“Actually...No. I wouldn’t do that without asking. But I did want your scent. It comforts me.”

{Well this can’t get any awkwarder}

 

“Uh. Well… If you want my shirt I'll grab one of yours. Wade, I promise I don’t care.  Being scared is just gonna make this even harder on you. I’ll help whatever way You want. Just… I'm worried you’re just gonna hide and make this worse. I promise You’ll be safe and I’ll try to make you comfortable.” Peter grabbed his own plate and sat on a char at the counter, now to Wade’s back. “Sit down like a normal person please?”

 

“Fiiinnnee” Wade sighed but somehow he felt lighter as if maybe this wasn’t going to be its usual shitshow. “Look Thank you... I uh... I wanna say you didn't have to do any of this but I'm really glad you did. But as much pain as I’m in I’m still just as strong. Just as capable. I’m not weak and I won't just bend over for an alpha knot. Even if you’re really hot.”

 

The younger froze “whoa. No! No! I wasn't saying that! If you want to have me for NEXT heat then okay. But even with if not being as bad I know you can’t really make a decision about a heat partner. I’m an alpha, not a monster! Hell dude did you really think I’d even suggest that? I’d love to talk all of this over and shit. But not while you’re in heat. I’d never want that.

If you want to talk now that's fine but nothing is gonna be done until you’re free of this. I want a conscious, informed yes, not someone desperate and in heat. I can’t stress that enough oh god.” He took a deep breath. “But I will assist in making you comfortable. Just because my dick isn’t in your ass has no impact on if I’m gonna prove myself a good alpha for you. I can keep you fed and warm and cared for.”

 

[no. This is not real. Damn Usually I can tell if it’s just you going off the deep end but this is a good one]

{Shut up yellow, you know damn well this is real. How could you not? This is real food.}

[you think]

{No it’s real. I just know it is}

“Shut up! Both of you! Even if it’s not real I don’t care!” Wade cried out, hands on his head.

“Hey, hey Wade shhhhh. It’s real I promise this is real I’ll keep you safe even if it's just for this heat. I promise” Wade came back to the world around him feeling arms wrapped around him and his head tucked into Peter’s shoulder, perfect scenting position. “Go on, it may help calm you”

 

“Oh god.” Wade went very still but he inhaled Spiderman’s calming scent “I'm sorry.”

 

“Noooo nothing to be sorry about Wade. If you needed this then you need it. I can’t imagine how spectacularly shitty it must feel to have to be alone and hiding for this.” Smelling she spike of slick coming from Wade he smiled softly “Now, Here's my shirt, it's covered in my scent. I'll be in here and the living room if you need me.”

 

The merc just nodded, taking the shirt from the other,  and disappeared back into his room.

 

The next few days passed just like that one, with Wade coming out only to eat and receive small amounts of affection while Peter slept on the couch and cooked and cleaned to keep the Apartment looking somewhat better than how it was when he arrived. Every time Wade came out, smelling like sweat and cum to lay down on the sofa and be held. He felt horrible that he was just using the other for affection but wasn’t allowed to let him fuck a willing Omega. He understood why Peter wouldn’t bed him. And was extremely grateful that he didn’t have to worry about mating while his head was default fuzzy and he couldn’t focus. But there was that nagging disappointment that he wasn’t doing a good job pleasing his alpha.

 

Finally, his heat finally abated, and he took a nice long shower, scrubbing the scent off of his skin. Once he was cleaned and redressed in a shirt and pajama pants.His hand hovered over his mask but he decided not to. Peter had already seen his face months ago and spent the last week looking at it. Shuffling out of the room he cleared his throat, causing Peter to turn and smile “Heya!” and pat the seat next to him. “So…. We gotta talk about this don’t we?”

 

“Yup”

 

“Look. I- You’re still Wade. I don’t care you’re an omega. You’re still badass and way cooler than me.

 

“That's not even what I was thinking... I want you to be my heat buddy. God, I loved this week. Even though my heats are awful I haven’t felt safe during one in…. Ever.”  He took a deep breath “And not just that. You know I flirt with you all the time. I’d love to actually be in a relationship with you. I just….  Wow, I'm bad at this.”

 

“Wade? Wanna go out on a date?”

 

“...Yes!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep so here's the part 2 I said I might do I don't know how to make a series but if I did this would be a sequel

Telling the Avengers wasn’t nearly as shitty as Wade was expecting. No one cared that he was an omega, and he still got the “you hurt my Peter and I will shoot you” talk from basically everyone, except Bruce.  Bruce was so happy they got their heads out of their asses and finally talked. And Peter.. Peter was more than he could have ever asked for. He cared about Wade and honestly wanted to be near him, just alone in either of their apartments or any of the small restaurants littered around New York. Honestly all Peter really wanted was to have Wade in street clothes and not feel like he was disgusting. Alone, He’d strut around naked or in any of his various outfits without covering his skin but Peter knew it was hard so he didn’t push that hard. Once Peter asked if they were officially dating and Wade said yes Peter had to ask about Wade’s heats. 

 

“What do you mean ‘A shitshow’ that's not an accurate description”

 

“It… Just is” the merc whined “It's like my heat got amped up by twelve. I Can’t deal with a lot. Like, at all. I have to be fucked almost continually. But whereas most omegas heats calm down after a Knot my body needs more. I use up to three inflating toys, I’ve torn myself open, just anything to calm the fire and it doesn't work. I… I don’t know how you’re going to handle it”

 

“Wade, was it this bad during the last heat?”    
  


“Oh god yes. I wanted you all around me. I Wanted to be coated in you, inside and out I wanted to be claimed.. And It scares me because I’ve never wanted that before. I wanted you to use your strength to fuck me until I was shaking and then some more. I.. I don't know!” He cried out hiding his face in Peter’s neck in shame.

 

“Wade, there’s nothing wrong with that. I promise. Yeah, It’s a bit extreme but good god I want to treat you so good. And If you get overloaded I’ll just hold you. Or whatever you want. Heats aren’t necessarily supposed to be fun, but you are supposed to feel safe during them, feel satisfied. And I’ll try my best. But uh. Is there anything that you need? Anything that will make you comfortable?”

 

“Oh Petey-pie” He sighed “This is gonna be my second heat ever with an alpha since weapon X. I don't know.” 

 

“Are you on birth control?” Peter asked,  genuinely curious because he knew Wade was against getting tied down, or so he thought.

 

“No… I’m broken. I only have a two percent chance to fall pregnant, and that was before this, now I think my healing factor would kick it out.”  Wade muttered “I want a family so goddamn bad. I /Want/ to have pups and to care for them. I’ve always wanted that” He broke off with a sob, wondering how he got so emotional. 

 

“Oh shit, fuck Wade I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry I Promise. Oh god. Sweetie, it’s okay I swear. Hell, you don’t know. Maybe your healing factor will make it easier when you want kids. You’ll never know until you try. But I promise I’ll be here” Peter tugged the other until he was basically curled up on his lap “Do… Do you want me to bite you? I mean If it doesn't stick then no harm but I don’t want to saddle you with it if it does.”   
  
“You’d want to?”

 

“Hell yeah!” 

 

“If you want to risk it staying, then yeah. I’d love to be your omega. Your… everything We’d both still do what we do right?”

 

“Of course! Look, dude, I don’t like that you kill for a living but I’m not gonna stop you. Alpha or no, you’ve been doing fine on your own. If you want me to do that Fine but I’ll never be like ‘hur dur bad omega!’ that's like so stupid.” he paused chuckling “Like I'm still gonna complain but that's just part of it, you don't have to do everything to please me. You were my friend before this and now you’re my friend and boyfriend” He squeezed the warm body on his lap “Anything else you want to talk about with your heat? Or just cuddle now?”

 

“No, but I have to…” Wade trailed off “ Are you really sure you want to do this with me again?”

 

“Wade Wilson, yes I want to do this. We’ve been dating since your last heat and it was four months ago! I promise I haven't changed my mind. You’re still as hot as ever to me, You are not some omega bitch I’m gonna use and fuck until _I’m_  done!” He hummed, the vibrations stilling Wade “And plus even if it’s too much for you, which is a real possibility my little omega, with you having such extreme heats and not having a partner in so long, I’ll just do whatever helps you. I just want to show you what it feels like to go into this loved and cared for.”

 

“Goddamnit Peter, why are you so nice?” but he felt so warm inside, knowing he had an alpha who would do anything for him. 

 

`~~

  
  


There was still about a week until his heat but Wade was almost shaking he was so nervous, it wasn’t a necessarily _bad_ kind of nervous, just nervous. He was just sitting on a small wall in the park, relaxing in a hoodie and sweats. As he stretched he smiled a bit. The merc hadn’t felt this _okay_  in a while. The voices were there but they were just the same companions as always. For once he just felt like a regular omega excited to share his heat, not a mutant, not the outcast he was so used to being. He knew that this was just one of his good days but damn if he wasn’t going to enjoy it. Hopping off of his perch he wandered home, a smile on his face. 

 

~~~

 

“What if I fuck it up?” Peter asked throwing himself down onto Steve's couch. 

 

The older man raised an eyebrow “Mind telling me why you’re angsting?”

 

“Wade. Wade fucking Wilson.”

 

“Ah” He acknowledged “and what will you be messing up?”

 

“His heat’s in a few days and I’m heading over there after this. But I don’t want to fuck this up. I Want to mate him like. Permanently. I’ve gotten permission to bite- if it stays- but still. He’s a lot of hard work and I’m scared I’ll hurt him. Yeah yeah I know he’s indestructible. But I’m still worried” Peter wrapped his arms around his legs and biting down onto his knee. “I want this to be good for him”

 

“Peter. I promise as long as you treat him with as much love as you have these past months, nothing will go wrong. The fact that you care this much to come here and ask for advice from me shows that. You are a good alpha, a caring alpha. I promise son. You will be wondering why you were so worried once you experience it. If you want tips I’d say run to the store and get some high nutrition foods. Like protein bars. Get some premade or easy to make foods too. And water. Or power drinks, whichever you think you can have him drink the most of. If his heats are as bad as he says it could very likely be made even worse by him not being able to take proper care of himself. He’s a good kid, and so are you. Now, go get supplies and go home to your omega, okay?”

 

“Yeah, Thank you, Cap’.”

 

“I’m here whenever son, just… knock first next time okay?” he chuckled as Peter flushed.

 

“Yes sir” and Peter was off.

 

~~~

  
  


Once Peter entered Wade's apartment and put all of the groceries he bought away he smiled, It wasn’t often Peter got here before Wade so he decided to take advantage of it. Putting on one of his favorite movies he began to cook a nice large meal that would hopefully provide leftovers. About halfway done the merc arrived home and just stood there taking in the site of Peter cooking. “What exactly are you doing?”

“Cooking dinner!”

 

“That’s my job…” Wade trailed off surprising himself. He hated cooking, hated the tediousness of it, hated having to focus for an extended time, and hated when he had to clean afterward. So why does he feel a small sense of disappointment?

 

“Well then come and help!”

 

After dinner was made and they were lounging, enjoying the fruit of their cooking Wade spoke “Thanks for dinner. I think My heat is fucking with my head because I’ve been feeling exceptionally omega-y today. So I promise I wasn’t really irritated.”

 

“It’s fine. But if you ever do wanna cook….” The younger teased, kissing his cheek. “Wade you’re gonna enjoy this I swear.” 

 

“With you wanting me I’m sure I will. Good god, I still don’t know how you can look at me and want to fuck this but-” He cut himself off with a shrug “I’m really happy you’re wanting to.”

 

“No. You listen to me. I look at you and I see sex on a stick. I see someone who, yeah is scarred, but is still oh so sexy. I see a handsome man and a beautiful omega. I see someone I want to see screaming in pleasure around my cock as I fuck you into an incoherent mess. I see someone I want to watch weird T.V shows with. I see you, Wade. I love you. I’m gonna love being with you this heat and I’m gonna make you love it too.” Peter shifted so his head was on Wade’s chest ignoring the way Wade’s cock stirred at the mention of being fucked so brutally. 

 

~~~

 

A day and a half later Wade awoke with fire burning at him and soaked sheets. The _Need need need need_ hit him so fast he let out a whimper as he looked at the still asleep form next to him. Reaching out, he lightly shook Peter awake “I- I need-” he choked out as he felt more slick run out of his hole. 

 

“Hey, baby shush. Your alpha knows just how to help. Now tell me one thing, fast or slow?”

 

“Fast! Oh god, I want you to knot me and fuck me with your knot. I want you to make me _bleed_ please please alpha I’ll do anything I just want- I want to be owned” He rambled, brain not quite catching up to his mouth as he flushed at his own words, although Peter certainly didn’t mind. Letting out a low growl he crawled down the bed and pushed Wade’s hips up, exposing his hole.    
Moaning “So wet for me” he ran his tongue around the slick entrance and suddenly brutally started shoving his tongue into him. “AHH” Was the replying squeal he got as he sucked and continued his ministrations. A few minutes later he rose up to kiss Wade, filthily making him taste himself.

“Peter holy shit!” But it all felt so good. Here he was completely naked and his alpha _enjoyed_ it; _enjoyed_  how he tasted. His small moment of peace was up with Peter kissing his throat “turnover beautiful”. Now on his hands and knees, he had slick running down his legs like it was piss. He was so embarrassed but this was what his heats were like, there was no clean, neat sex with him. “Oh god look at you. Look how slick you are. So beautiful, I bet you’ll feel amazing.” Or maybe Peter would like that. Okay then. 

 

Wade was pulled out of his inner monologue by the feeling of a finger trace around his hole and dip in  _ **oh. so. slightly.**  _before pulling out and doing it all again. Dropping his head down he gasped as two fingers entered him at once and slowly pulled out. Only to be shoved back into him at a greater speed “Oh. oh fuuckk”  He canted his hips back towards Peter but received a slap on the asscheek “No. If I’m gonna fuck you with my knot You are gonna be stretched. And I am going to fuck you with my knot. I am going to hold you up and make you ride my knot, let it tear at your pretty little hole.” Wade was shaking at this point and he hadn’t even had a dick in him yet. 

 

“Please please Alpha, Peter Please I need you” 

 

“Okay baby. Hey, deep breaths for me okay? You’re getting what you need” With that Peter withdrew his soaking fingers and shoved them in his mouth, tasting Wade’s sweet slick “You taste so good baby, so sweet” before aligning himself and slowly pushing in. The merc did nothing more than collapse face first, ass in the air and make little hiccuping noises as Peter almost immediately picked up his pace once fully inside him. “My beautiful omega. So sweet and wet for his alpha” Wade’s dick twitched at the words “Oh you like that don't you? You like being told just how pretty you look on my dick, how perfect. How I could drink your slick all day it tastes so good.” Peter jerked his hips, feeling his knot begin to swell. He stilled for a moment so Wade could feel it. “See? This is going to be the size of my fist. And i am going to fuck you with it until you are crying for it to stop” Wade was whimpering and crying now, everything felt _so good_. As he felt the knot tug at his rim he clawed at the pillow, and once it popped free he squeezed himself as tight as he could so it would feel even better going back in. Pater took a moment to gather Wade’s slick to coat his knot and he put the tip of his cock inside and held still “Wade, i need you to take a deep breath for me okay?” 

 

“Hnnnnnnn” but Peter saw his chest heave. As he exhaled Peter pushed in and immediately began the process again, Wade screams muffled by the pillow he shoved in his mouth. Peter grasped the other’s cock and began to jack him in time with his strokes. Once he felt Wade tighten in orgasm he shoved fully in and sped up his small thrusts until he felt the wet warmth of Wade’s release on his hand. Immediately his whole demeanor changed. He shifted them to where they were spooning and he was nuzzling Wade's neck “Good. You are so good. Jesus Wade that was incredible. You are so good. So sweet and soft. I love you. I love you so much” 

 

“Ughhh” was the reply. Then a small butt wiggle. Then “Jesus Peter, I didn’t know you had it in you. That was… Wow… I don't feel the need to tear myself open. I feel.. Full..”

“That's my good Wade. You know I said I’d do what you needed. But I do have to say. Why the hell does your slick taste like sugar? You’re so sweet like, I’ve never tasted anything that sweet.”

 

“I dunno. I’m sorry there was so much” 

 

“Don’t be. Oh god, that was so hot. I get a week of this with you? And I get to feed you? This is amazing!”

 

Wade blushed but the stabbing _lack_  of pain brought his attention to something else. “You-you didn’t mate me…. I understand I’m sorry. Oh god, I’m so sorry. Once we separate I’ll go until the next wav-” He was cut off my an elegant hand almost slapping him trying to cover his mouth. 

 

“I wanted to make you come on my bite. So you know. Next round. But If you really think I’d just use you for your own heat I better do something about it soon. And with that Peter nuzzled around the crook of his neck, looking for the perfect spot. He mouthed at the spot hed chosen, right on the muscle, visible as all hell and hummed. As Wade gasped Peter sank his teeth down until he tasted the sharp, metallic taste of blood. Wade bucked into it, reveling in the feeling of the claim taking its place and, uneventfully splashed come onto his chest. Huh. He hadn’t even realized he had gotten hard. “You’re mine, Wade. MY omega. My amazing, perfect Wade. I couldn't be happier.”

 

Tugging Wade even closer to his chest he pulled the light blanket over Wade’s now chilled body and nuzzled against the bite.  He just kept muttering “my wade. My perfect little omega” until they drifted off into each other's warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed!
> 
> my Tumblr is Hey-im-amber if you want to drop any prompts!!!
> 
> just remember, college student who pretty much only writes these when she's procrastinating actual classwork!

**Author's Note:**

> Poor college kids like me survive on hot pockets and nice comments!!


End file.
